


The Cathedral

by Parkers Personals (Sylix)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Churches & Cathedrals, Gen, Nature, Other, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylix/pseuds/Parkers%20Personals
Summary: Just a stream of consciousness I wrote while sitting in one of my favorite places!
Kudos: 2





	The Cathedral

It is here that I sit, listening to the chimes of the church bells. The birds chirp ever so happily, and the squirrels chase each other like kids in a playground. I sit in a place that is slightly above my surroundings. I journeyed down the stone path through the woods until I came upon the open area that was the host of my senior photo. The stone steps I ascended, until I came to the circle marked by two stone benches, a large plaque that reads it was constructed for “departed brothers, auxiliary sisters, and veterans”. From where I sit, the bushes frame the other half of the circle, the stairs on either side. Behind me, stand intricately placed trees that stand a foot apart each. Over the bushes, I can plainly see a seating area filled with benches and a podium for who knows what reason. The path cuts in between the two very different scenes. I wish that I could describe it better to you, but I simply do not have the time. 

The joyful song comes to an end, and I am greeted by the sounds of cars and horns from the street not far from where I am seated. It’s odd to think that such a peaceful and gorgeous place is sitting right next to the road. It’s beautiful here. I find myself at peace. I don’t want to leave. This is a place where I feel most comfortable. Sure, I am not religious, at least, I’m not Catholic. Have you ever heard of a Pagan sitting inside a holy place and finding themselves at peace? Trust me, I’ve never heard of such a thing.  
A chipmunk skitters just a few feet away from me with something wedged in its cheeks and something rather nuttish looking hanging from its mouth. It moves carefully yet quickly around me. It bounds down the steps rather quickly out of my sight. What an adorable little creature. I wonder how far it lives from where I am placed. Another chipmunk. It does the exact same thing as the other one did and looks the same too with something captured in its mouth. I wonder if they are together, or perhaps it is the same one. Out of the corner of my eye I see him leap into the bushes and skitter away.

This long-legged spider keeps trying to crawl upon my belongings, doing its best to get close to me. I am terrified of it, but don’t show it. I wish to kill it, but what kind of monster would that make me. I feel better to just let it wander a safe distance from me, keeping it alive. Maybe it has a family and is just trying its best to survive. I wish it would survive a little farther from me though. I despise insects. You would think that in a place like this, I would be freaking out. It is in the middle of the woods, and this is indeed a place where many insects call their home. In fact, I am trespassing upon their land and expect them to stay away from me. I know that I should leave if I do not wish to encounter any insects, but I cannot help myself. I like it here. I watch them crawl and buzz around. The bees terrify me when they fly by. I do my best to stay still, but it’s so hard when you just want to run away. 

Subtle chatter I hear not far from me. They are just down the path. What will they say when they encounter me? Moments later, I hear the motor of a car. A small one at that. It’s odd for something so modern to be thrown into a place of worship. The golf cart comes into view with a middle-aged man at the wheel. We make eye contact for a split second before I return to my work. I silently pray that he does not come to speak with me. He has stopped and parked behind the bushes and out of my sight. I wonder what he is planning. Perhaps he is just a worker and is keeping this place beautiful. The engine starts again, and he is off. He turns the vehicle around and off he goes. That’s one person gone, but now I hear someone coughing. They are close by, yet I cannot see them. Now they walk down the path and into my sight. They are two women. The younger one with long bright blonde hair looks over at me. She’s quite beautiful with her long-sleeved black shirt. They pause briefly to examine something and are off again, engaging in their chatter again only when they are out of my sight. 

At this time, I have become numb to sitting on this stone bench. I begin to wonder if I should stand up, stretch, and take a walk around. I only have about fifteen minutes before I must take off for work, and I am sure that I do not want to go. I wish to remain here until the sun departs over the horizon, but I know that this is not my place, and I must leave at some point. Damn this place for being so captivating. 

The church bell startles me. It is three o’clock.  
I am afraid that I must depart for now.  
Until next time…


End file.
